


Unsolved After Show

by Dastiel4ever



Series: That's a Wrap! [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dastiel4ever/pseuds/Dastiel4ever
Summary: What happens after the cameras stop filming an episode of Unsolved? Each chapter will consist of what happens after each video ends. This contains slash between real people so if you don't like that don't read it. Anyways as always leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed! Find out in this story. Just an FYI Shane doesn't come into the story until after Brent leaves.





	1. The Somerton Man

**Author's Note:**

> I was honestly just going to have Shane and Ryan's episodes but I really wanted to highlight the differences between the relationship with Brent and Ryan vs Shane and Ryan.

Ryan is sitting at his desk after wrapping up filming on the video with Brent telling the story of the Somerton Man. When Quinta comes up to him with Brent who is looking more pissed off than usual.

            “Hey, what’s up?” Ryan asks taking off his headphones.

            “Why don’t you follow me?” Quinta says.

            “Uh, yeah, sure.” Ryan says. He looks at Brent for some sort of answer who just gives him an angry stare. Ryan puts his hands into the Kangaroo Pocket of his hoodie following after Quinta nervously. They make it to a small conference room. Ryan sits down in one of the chairs, Brent sitting two chairs away from him.

            “So some of the producers were talking and watching the footage of your recent video.”

            “The Somerton man?” Ryan asks.

            “Yes. And we think that this could potentially do well as a series. You could talk about unsolved cases of crimes that have happened.” Quinta says.

            “Awesome! Well would Brent be involved? Or how would that go?” Ryan asks. Ryan doesn’t look over to Brent knowing exactly what look he’s getting from him right now.

            “Well, yes. I think your bantering and him questioning every little thing you say is hilarious.” Quinta says.

            “Can we talk about this in private please?” Brent asks the slight bit of anger in his voice making Ryan feel uneasy.

            “Sure. Yeah just open the door when you’re ready.” Quinta says smiling. Ryan smiles back. He sinks lower into the chair once Quinta leave the room.  

“I can’t believe you!” Brent yells obviously flustered.

            “What? I mean you are the one that told me it was a good idea!” Ryan says.

            “Yeah but you didn’t have to drag me into it. I have too much to do as it is.”

            “Well fine it’s not like I’m forcing you to do it. I can find a replacement.”

            “I’ll do it for a few episodes then we’ll see.” Brent says.

            “I seriously didn’t think they were going to say yes. I mean I’m me and have this weird fascination that almost nobody else shares and yet they say yes to a series.” Ryan says still somewhat in shock.

            “This really means something to you doesn’t it?”

            “Yeah it does.” Ryan says.

            “Fine, I’ll try. For you.” Brent says “Even though I don’t like you that much.” 

            “Thanks?” Ryan says unsure. Brent opens the door and the rest is history.


	2. Hinterkaifeck Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out what happens after the Hinterkaifeck Farm episode of BuzzFeed Unsolved True Crime. 
> 
> The Horrifying Unsolved Slaughter At Hinterkaifeck Farm, published February 20, 2016, 5,826,568 views.

            “Okay but does the heads not being found not bother you at all?” Ryan asks.

            “I mean, no not really. It doesn’t bother me. This happened what like the 1900s? In Germany? Yeah I’m not surprised at all. The German government is extremely sketchy.” Brent says.

            “Okay I’m just going to ignore what you just said.” Ryan tells him.

            “What? I don’t trust any government let alone one that grew one of the most horrible people on the planet.” Brent says. “It still bothers me that nobody knows who the fuck did it!”

            “Yeah it’s called Buzzfeed Unsolved for a reason. These are all unsolved mysteries!” Ryan says.

            “What if this guy was like a known serial killer? What if he moved onto another country and did the same exact thing?” Brent asks shivering just thinking about it. “Holy crap what if he’s Jack the Ripper? I mean that’s an unsolved mystery! He’s from England, Jack could have easily went into Germany and retired until he felt the urge to kill again.”

            “That’s actually a really good theory!” Ryan says.

            “Of course I don’t know what Jack the Ripper’s style of killing was.” Brent says.

            “Stabbing.” Ryan says. “His earlier victims were stabbed but his later victims had their throats slit.”

            “How do you know all of this?” Brent asks.

            “I guess I’m just into unsolved crimes. I love conspiracy theories as well.” Ryan says.

            “I’m secretly afraid that you might actually be a serial killer yourself.”

            “Ha, ha, very funny.” Ryan says rolling his eyes.

            “Not even kidding. With the research you have, you can kill someone and not get caught.” Brent says.

            “Except I wouldn’t have the balls to pull the trigger.” Ryan says. Brent laughs patting Ryan on the back as Ryan is getting up.

            “And I thought you didn’t or couldn’t own up to your own cowardice!” Brent says laughing following after Ryan.

            “Fuck you.” Ryan says. “At least I’m a decent human being.”

            “Ah, no, you are just too much of a pussy to say what you think in front of their faces and instead talk bad about them behind their back.” Brent shouts loudly so everyone can hear.

            “And how would you know? I don’t talk to you.” Ryan says holding his script close trying to ignore the stares they are getting.

            “I’ve seen you talking to your friends.” Brent says. Ryan just huffs going over to his desk dropping the script. “You try and act like you are this perfect person when you are no better than the rest of us!” Shane clears his throat standing up touching Ryan on the shoulder.

            “You want to go to lunch?” Shane asks seeing how flustered Ryan is. “Come on, editing can wait.”

            “Sure.” Ryan says. Shane lets Ryan lead the way, Shane giving Brent a look while he’s passing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the way I see it is that Brent is really sweet and nice when him and Ryan are alone but once there are other people around he turns into a raging dick. Which is why Ryan continues to work with him.


	3. The Bizarre Death of Elisa Lam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ride back from the hotel is an interesting one. See Ryan open up to Brent and Brent being the sweet kind Brent that many people don't see on a daily basis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bizarre Death of Elisa Lam, published March 18, 2016, 16 million views.

Brent turns up the AC in the car after staying in that creepy hotel.

            “We couldn’t have stayed here a little longer?” Ryan asks climbing into the car.

            “To do what?” Brent asks. “We did everything we had to do.”

            “To investigate. Maybe talk to some ghosts.” Ryan says. Brent just laughs until he realizes Ryan is not kidding.

            “You are joking me right?” Brent says.

            “No! Have I told you my experience with ghosts?” Ryan asks. “Or should I say the paranormal?”

            “I don’t know if I want to hear it.” Brent says pulling out of the parking lot. “But something tells me you are going to tell me either way so go ahead.”

            “When I was in college, I went to a tour of the Queen Mary, the ship around Halloween time.” Ryan says. “We stayed in this little room where I got footage of a bag and a tube of toothpaste falling to the ground. Nobody was touching it, nobody was moving, and it wasn’t even windy inside the room. I couldn’t explain it and neither could my friends.”

            “So because a bag and a small tube of toothpaste falls to the ground you suddenly think ghosts are real?”

            “Well no, that’s not my only reason for believing.” Ryan says rubbing his legs nervously.

            “Then what? What else is there?” Brent asks.

            “You’d think I am crazy or stupid or something.” Ryan says.

            “It’s just the two of us here. I’m not gonna freaking judge I just want to know.” Brent says. “Seriously I won’t say anything to anyone.” Brent says looking at the smaller man. “I’m serious, cross my heart.”

            “Sometimes I can sense things. Like someone is watching me even when nobody is there. And I just feel like sometimes they are trying to make contact with me. When I was younger my grandmother always told me that I was special. That I had a gift; I never knew what she meant by that but now I think I do.” Ryan explains. “I know it sounds stupid.” Ryan says sighing. Brent just puts his hand on Ryan’s shoulder.

            “Doesn’t sound stupid, man. It is obvious it means something to you.” Brent says. “You can believe in it if you want to. I haven’t experienced the same things you have and vice versa.” Brent says.

            “Thanks, Brent. What did you think this episode? You think people will like it?” Ryan asks.

            “Given the fact that we actually went to the scene, I think people are going to be extremely interested to see it.” Brent says. Brent suddenly slams on the brakes putting his hand on Ryan’s chest stopping the car as a car pulls out in front of him. “Shit. You okay, Ry?”

            “Yeah, yeah I think so.” Ryan says. Brent sighs when the car stops and the driver gets out of his vehicle shouting. He stumbles and stops resting his hand on the hood of Brent’s car.

           “Does he look drunk to you?” Brent asks.

           “Yeah he looks drunk.” Ryan says.

           “Lock the doors. Call 911.” Brent says. Ryan grabs onto Brent’s arm not wanting him to get out. “I’m not going anywhere, relax. I don’t want to create more of a scene.”

           “Brent, what should we do?” Ryan asks his voice shaking.

           “Just relax. If we just stay in the car we should be good.” Brent says. Ryan sighs pulling out his phone his hands shaking. Ryan quickly dials 911 trying to ignore the shouting coming from the drunken man.

           “Yeah, hello, we have encountered a driver that seems to be intoxicated.” Ryan explains. Ryan jumps when the drunken man knocks on the window. “Yeah he’s at the window now. He keeps shouting for me to get off the phone. Yes, we have the doors locked.” Ryan says not making eye contact with the other man.

           “Hey, get the fuck away from the car.” Brent shouts. The man picks up a rock from the sidewalk walking over to Brent’s side of the car. “Shit, he’s got a fucking rock, he better not bash in my window.” Ryan points to the McDonald’s employees coming out to address the hold up. The driver’s car blocking the only exit to the McDonald’s. Brent sighs in relief when he sees the police car pulling up behind him. “Well that was fast.”

           “I think they had an incoming call from inside the McDonald’s. The operator said they were aware of the problem and were going to be here shortly.” Ryan says.

          “You don’t do well in these types of situations do you?” Brent asks.

          “No, I don’t.” Ryan says hands still shaking. Brent just nods patting Ryan’s back.

         “Well we should be good now.” Brent says. “I can talk to them if you’d like.”

         “I’m fine now.” Ryan says.

         “This’ll be a story to tell at the office, huh?” Brent says.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Brent is going to be sort of a dick that is just the way I see him as being.


End file.
